Gantz Luchando por sobrevivir
by alvaraiz
Summary: destino y libre albedrío, ambos convergen para cambiarle la vida a un joven muchacho ¿que hará Desmond Freeman cuando tenga que ver la cara de la muerte? ¿Caerá en la desesperación o aceptara el destino que le toco? ¿asesino o héroe? mas importante aun ¿cual es la diferencia?


_**Gantz**_

_**Luchando por sobrevivir.**_

_**Capitulo I: Destino.**_

¿Alguna vez te haz pegruntado si existe el destino?

¿si de verdad nuestro camino ya esta predicho?

¿si nuestra vida esta escrita en piedra antes siquiera de nacer?

Yo les respondere que "SI" a medias, el destino si existe pero tambien el libre albedrio, cada decision que tomamos afecta a baja o alta escala nuestro destino, el ejemplo perfecto para esto es un joven muchacho de 19 años llamado Desmond Freeman, estudiante universitario que vivia con su madre.

Desmond solo hacia unas semanas que termino con su novia, bueno para ser mas directos, su novia termino con el y en una tranquila noche por mero accidente Desmond encontro varias fotos de el y su ex, aqui a Desmond se le presentaron 2 opciones.

En la primera opcion el podia botar la fotos a la basura y sentarse en el sofa con su madre a ver T.V. debido a esto el seguiria estudiando, el se titularia de su carrera, tendria trabajo un buen trabajo en un centro de ayuda, a la edad de 23 años encontraria una chica con la que años despues se mudaria y antes de los 30 estaria felizmente casado y esperando el nacimiento de su primer hijo, hubiera sido muy feliz a pesar de los multiples problemas que surgirian al pasar de los años pero seguiria siendo feliz.

Lamentablemente para desmond aquella noche, despues de ver la foto de el y su ex, toma la dura decision de salir a caminar, el no lo sabia lo que era pero mientras se alejaba de su casa sentia que dejaba algo atras y asi era, dejaba una vida de tranquilidad, dichas, amor, felicidad, lagrimas...y las cambiaba por la muerte.

Cuando desmond cruzo el marco de su puerta firmo su sentencia de muerte pero el no lo sabia, como tampoco que cada paso que daba lo acercaba un poco mas a su "silla electrica"

Tras alejarse de su casa empezo a escucha una serie de sonidos raros.

- ¡aaaah!- escucho desmond, era un grito ahogado.

Trato de no prestar atencion ya que tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza.

- ¡auxilio!- se oyo el grito de la mujer pero esta vez no esta ensordecido.

Como un golpe de electricidad desmond salio su estado depresivo para entrar a un estado de alerta y vigilia.

- ¡callate perra!- escucho seguido de una distingible sonido de una cachetada y bastante forcegeo.

Gracias a esto ya podia distingir de donde venian los sonidos, rapido y con cautela se acerco al callejon cerca de la parada de autobuses donde sucedian los hecho.

Con sorpresa observo a un tipo grande tratando de romperle las ropas a un chica de su edad, la primera reaccion de desmond fue sorpresa y una tremenda agitacion cardica, sabia que debia hacer algo pero no sabia que, desmond considero que el hombre podria tener un arma o algo, sin mencionar que por su puro tamaña desmond perderia en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pudo hecharse para atras, aun estaba a tiempo de su vida soñada, una vida llena de felicidad pero plasmada totalmente de culpa por no haber ayudado a un joven inocente que lo necesitaba.

Corrio euforico en su ayuda, bloqueando todo pensamiento racional, tomo un pedazo de madera que encontro en el suelo y empezo a atacar al hombre por la espalda, lleno de miedo y adrenalina, el sujeto se asusto y perdio el equilibrio, cosa que desmond aprovecho para tomar la mano de la chica y salir corriendo, parecia que todo sucedio en un solo segundo, estaba tan asustado que no queria parpaderar, mientras corria escuchaba a la chica sollazar aun, iba a decirle algo pero fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡ven aqui hijo de puta!- grito furiso el violador.

Desmond no podia cerrar la boca de la impresion, por como corrian y lo que el sentio que llevaban corriendo penso que estarian a kilometros del lugar, pero no habian corrido mas que unos metros cuando vio que el tipo saco un arma listo para disparar, desmond por accion automatica empujo a la chica, alejandola de la mira del arma, quiso hacer lo mismo pero justo cuando se disponia a saltar a cubierto, sintio mucho ardor y dolor en sus costillas del lado derecho, tambien le zumbaban los oidos.

El tipo despues de disparar salio corriendo, ni siquiera el habia pensado bien la situacion, ahora habia avisado a todos en un rango de varias cuadras de lo sucedido y dejando como evidencia un cuerpo muerto en vez de unas bragas rotas.

La chica al ver a su perpetrador huyendo, se acerco a su heroe caido para tratar de ayudarlo pero ya era muy tarde no era solo la hemorragia, la bala habia perforado su pulmon derecho haciendo que este se llenara de sangre, apenas y podia respirar.

- Gr-gra-gracia-ss- dijo tartamudando.

- No...es...nada- dijo gastando sus ultimas energias.

- Eres..u-un heroé- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la herida en un vano intento de parar la hemorragia.

La sangre no paraba de salir y sentia como si estuviera vomitando pero el vomito se quedara en su pulmon haciendolo mas pesando y no permitia que entrara el aire, que lo mataria primero, ¿la asfixia o la hemorragia?

No importaba al final de cuentas tuvo un final horrible, trato de decir una ultimas palabras pero ya no salia nada de su garganta, era inutil, contemplo detenidamente a su damisela por primera vez y se dio cuenta que era realmente bella, penso en que si sobrevivia la invitaria a salir, la verdad que desmond no sabia era que ellos estaban destinados a casarse y tener una familia, desmond la conoceria 4 años despues de su violacion cuando el trabajara en un centro de ayuda, el la ayudaria a susperar el horrible trauma de su pasado y emprenderia su vida juntos.

El destino puede ser muy caprichoso y burlon con las personas buenas, en sus ultimos segundos miro el firmamento y se lleno de goce ya que por primera vez en su vida lo habian llamado heroe, era un heroe, eso significaba que su vida por corta que fue valio algo...asi debia ser, el moria, su madre recibiria una llamada horas despues para que fuera a identificar el cuerpo, se derrumbaria del dolor, tendria que mudarse, le tomaria unos cuantos años pero lograria ponerse en pie de nuevo y tratar de vivir lo que le quedara de vida

Pero como dije, existe el destino y el libre albedrio, el destino de Desmond fue morir esa noche pero la decision de Gantz... fue que el podia ser util.

En vez de personas con alas y a San Pedro a lado de una puerta dorada, Desmond se encontro en una habitacion llena de personas, algunos con raros trajes negros, otros con vestimenta normal, pero lo que llamaba mas la atencion en la gigantesca bola negra que habia al fondo de la habitacion, sin decir nada, se paro y camino a esta gran bola, mientras todos por igual lo observaban y se preguntaba que haria, al llegar frente a ella poso su mano derecha sobre la esfera negra y pudo sentir un tremendo y ardiente hueco en su pecho, ese era un claro augurio, lo que sea que pasaria aquella noche, seria muy malo...

Desmond no sabia pero aquella noche que salio a caminar, no eligio un camino cualquiera, elegio un camino lleno de dolor, peligro, miedo, muerte y odio ya que su nuevo destino seria ser...un Gantzer.

**...**

**Bueno gente escribi esto hace mucho pero nunca me anime a escribirlo**

**Realmente esta historia no la tengo muy planeada, solo hasta el final de la primera mision**

**Quienes tengan sugerencias para los alien o sucesos pueden dejarlo en los comentarios y seran tomados en cuenta.**

**Espero que comenten ya que no tiene sentgido continuar y gastar mi tiempo y energia en un fic que no le interesa a nadie, espero sus reviews :D**


End file.
